


you.

by snnycarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snnycarisi/pseuds/snnycarisi
Summary: “I met you a month ago at McDonalds, now we’re living together.” he started, staring lovingly into Rafael’s eyes. This had been the best month of his life and he could tell Rafael felt the same way.“You were buying chicken nuggets.” he replied, smiling fondly at the memory.“And you were buying one black coffee.” Rafael nodded, and leaned into Sonny’s arms. “I always knew I’d meet my soulmate at McDonalds.”---crackfic based on the youtube video "you."





	you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bicarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicarisi/gifts).

> This is odd. Like, really odd. And I'm very sorry. Based on this youtube video:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPOmSOOoSeI
> 
> most of the dialogue is straight from the video, and if you haven't seen it you're about to be very confused
> 
> Anyway shout-out to Victor for making me write this and look out for the sequel to this he's going to be writing!

Sonny turned on the camera and sat down next to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him. Earlier that day he had had the idea to make a video documenting their love, to show the whole world that soulmates were real and anyone could find theirs, maybe in a place they wouldn’t suspect. 

“I met you a month ago at McDonalds, now we’re living together.” he started, staring lovingly into Rafael’s eyes. This had been the best month of his life and he could tell Rafael felt the same way.

“You were buying chicken nuggets.” he replied, smiling fondly at the memory.

“And you were buying one black coffee.” Rafael nodded, and leaned into Sonny’s arms. “I always knew I’d meet my soulmate at McDonalds.” He couldn’t explain how he knew, it was just a feeling, something deep inside him that just drew him to the restaurant.

Nothing could compare to the feeling of locking eyes with Rafael in that McDonalds. He was dressed in this three-piece-suit that fit him so well it was a wonder the other customers weren’t drooling over him. Sonny had watched him order his coffee with confidence and stared while impatiently tapped on the counter as his drink was being made. He looked over at the detective and the rest was history. Now, a month later, and they were happily living together in a cozy apartment in Manhattan. 

“I love you.” Rafael muttered into Sonny’s shoulder, eliciting a deep hum from the younger man. 

“I know it’s true, because warm, golden light fills my chest when you say that.” He replied, letting out a long, loud sigh and just reveling in the feeling of being where he was. 

Rafael sighed too, and kissed the patch of skin just above where Sonny’s shirt collar stopped. It was almost as if they had forgotten the camera was even there. 

Sonny looked down into Rafael’s eyes and felt overwhelmed with the need to express his gratification to the man. 

“I’m so glad I found you, Rafael. You’re teaching me how to be myself. You’re teaching me that it’s safe to shine.” Rafael hummed lethargically in response. “Before, people would just try to suck love out of me.” He thought back to all the times people had used him, manipulated him for his kindness and hung him out to dry in return. Rafael would never do that to him, he loved him more than anyone had ever loved him and he just felt so safe with the older man. 

“And now I’m here, now we just play.” It was true, now they spent every day in paradise, no one could touch them, they were having so much fun. “I mean, we literally wake up in the Garden of Eden every morning.” It was like they were connected in more ways than just physically, they knew exactly what the other was thinking and feeling. 

“I just organise documents for ten minutes while you make me pancakes, and then I’ll make you coffee,” Rafael continued, Sonny cutting him off with a muffled groan. 

“We’re teaching each other, babe.” He mumbled, pulling Rafael closer and just memorising the way his body felt pressed against his own.

“Yeah, we are. You know, I think you might be the best cook on the planet.”

“I know.” He smirked, trying to keep the cockiness out of his voice, not that Rafael would care.

“I mean it, shout-out Gorden Ramsey, and Jamie Oliver, and Guy Fieri.” Sonny sighed again, and placed his hand over Rafael’s chest, feeling the vibrations of his voice inside his chest. “Food just brings people together, you know?”

Sonny hummed, and pressed his face into Rafael’s hair. “Yes, daddy.” He whispered, hoping the microphone didn't pick it up, but not really caring if it did. 

“I love you.” Rafael muttered in response. His voice was almost hypnotic and unlike anyone else’s (maybe he was a little biased on the matter, but Sonny didn’t care).

“I love when you talk, I love the sound of your voice. And I know talking is unnecessary, but also words are my love language so please just like, fucking speak your truth.” As they were both lawyers, he knew Rafael would understand his love of words. 

“Fair enough!” Rafael responded, chuckling slightly. Sonny loved that laugh more than anything.

“I love you so much. I love just being in your arms, babe, I love your arms.” He squeezed Rafael’s bicep for emphasis. “They’re so strong and safe.” Rafael groaned at the contact and then started laughing, prompting Sonny to start laughing too. They just sat there for a moment, laughing in each other’s arms and feeling each other’s energy.

The feelings inside him when he was around Rafael were so strong, it was like his brain short-circuited. All he could hear was the sound of Rafael’s voice and the beating of his own heart. This man made him feel so safe, so loved, he figured he might as well vocalise these feelings. 

“Rafi, when I’m with you, I don’t think thoughts, I just feel things.” 

“You feel things  _ so  _ hard, babe.” He was right, and once again Sonny was reminded of why Rafael was his soulmate. 

“I don’t think anything, ever.” He added, voice breathy as Rafael nuzzled further into his neck. “I just wanna heal this world with you, babe.” The two of them together, putting one disgusting person in prison at a time, Sonny believed they could turn the world into the paradise he was living. 

“Me too, so easy.” Rafael sighed. 

They had enough footage now and Sonny would have gotten up to stop the camera recording, but he found it near impossible to move himself out of Rafael’s space. He would have to do more editing of the video than necessary, but Sonny didn’t care. After all, how often did you find your soulmate?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments make me :)
> 
> twitter is @transcarisi


End file.
